Orange Tires
by LaconicThought
Summary: rating might change. This is a reunion gon bad ready to happen. Oz is back as well as other forgotin heros. Both scoobies and FG will eventually face dark times amoungst them. 2nd fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Orange Tires  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANGEL or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything that might be mentioned in the content of the story, if I did.then.well I don't  
so that's the point, I own nothing.  
  
A glint of blue passed over the face of the werewolf's face as he stood looking up at the full moon from his perch in the sewer just below the manhole. Oz coughed softly eyes darting to where he last saw a skin strange looking .thing was the best was to put it. He climbed out of the sewer shuddering as soon as the crisp cold air touched his bare face and neck. Grunting he slid the cover on taking in how heavy it was and let it slam into place. Yelping loudly seeing a large crowd of vampires raising there disfigured eyebrows at him, did they even have eye brows? He wondered.  
"Okay," said the blond vampire as he followed a man with spiky brown hair and a eunuch expression "how's about I get that viper of yours and my own nice and shiny desk with office"? The brown haired man gave him a glare and a blank face. "How about no"! he said with annoyance clear in his voice. "Come off it Angel," whined the vampire suddenly straitening and pointing a finger accusingly "you know I'm not leaving any time soon, corporeal or not".  
"Spike, you know I can go on ignoring you for a very long time" stated Angel. He walked over to his desk and glanced at a file that was written in unlegible writing and tossed it on the desk dismissing the part where it clearly stated 'WOLF AMBUSH', figuring it was another crazy dog attack. "You sodden wanker," spoke the vampire his British accent rolling out sharply with every word, " 'bout the office and desk and I stay in there most of the time"? Spike finished. Considering this quickly in his head Angel looked at spike, not 1 second after the words left his mouth had he responded. "Done!"  
Spike marched out of his grand sires office and headed out to the bar that was just 2 blocks away from Wolfram & Heart. Andrew and Faith burst into Angels office like it was a matter of life and death, maybe it was. Faith had come back to help out Angel and crew a few months after seeing Europe with the Scoobies, and after Robin began to be.clingy. As for Andrew, he tagged along with Faith feeling he didn't get much respect with the slayer and her friends.  
Angel, watching them expectantly had leaned against his desk arms folded across his chest. "Angel," Faith started "game freak here wants me to train him how to fight". She was whining like a child but was insistent on that it was hopeless to try and, watching Angel shrug and go back to signing papers made her frown. At this Andrew smiled and patted Faiths shoulder in mock sympathy pulling her along to the basement for training. "I'm a fast learner," he commented proudly "ill be swift with a light saber yet". Angel watched the two leave in amusement and watched Faith entranced for a moment then returned to his 'work'.  
The sun was rising for a new day and personally Willow didn't feel like facing the day. A arm wrapped its was around her torso and a younger looking girl propped herself up on her other free arm behind the red head. "Morning" said the girl tiredly and laid back down yawning softly. "Morning" returned Willow. Stretching she turned and looked at the slayer beside her and smiled. "Kennedy," mumbled Willow "planing on getting up anytime soon, you know Buffy wants to go see Angel." Kennedy rolled her eyes and nodded into the pillow moaning signaling she didn't want to.  
Buffy punched and attacked a imaginary opponent in her hotel room. The Scoobies had packed up and migrated to Los Angeles to see what Angel and.Buffy shuddered, Cordelia. She let the warmth of the sun lean and shower her with its rays, dispersing the coolness in the room. Stopping and grabbing the water bottle beside her bed, she gulped down its contents wiping it away with the back of her hand and standing infront of the huge window, she smirked not knowing what was in store.  
  
Short, yes I know. Please send your comments and suggestions or questions in form of review. Suggest couples or what ever you wish and ill do my best to work it in.  
  
LaconicThought 12/30/03 


	2. chap 2

Orange Tires  
  
I know many people don't understand the reason for the title of 'Orange Tires' but you'll figure it out later. It may not have much to do with the story but it makes for an interesting thought.  
  
Thanx to all who sent me reviews even if they were via e-mail, I had thought about discontinuing the story and I guess I wont. And I also know I made a bunch of spelling and grammar errors in the first chapter. Oh and.THIS CHAPTER IS NOT B/A FRIENDLY.well it is in friendship terms. Ok ill get on with the story now  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, B.t.V.S., or anything else mentioned I own nothing.  
  
"Description?" asked the fairly tall and toned man in white clothing and a breathing mask hung behind his ears. "Caucasian male, severe stab wounds and a thick blade imbedded in his left artery" replied a short redheaded nurse. They rushed the stretcher down the sanitized hallway and weave'd his way to a door that was assumed a operating room.  
Faith watched Andrew with some amusement as he acted out seens from Star Wars and mixed them with Dragon Ball Z. "And then he's like 'Luke.I am your father' or something like that" commented Andrew as he held his hands in front of him like a sayin warrior from DBZ. She was shure the story didn't go like that but she might as well humor him. She glanced at the watch she didn't have and stood up feigning pity. "I have to go.Angel said something, about a meeting later" standing up as she said this she walked quickly to get to the door. "Wait.for what, you don't exactly do anything around here" he pondered wile resting on his elbows.  
Biting back a moan of disdain she looked back to him and smiled politely. She realized, she'd gone soft. "Well, he said something about getting my own.department" she finished curtly and dashed out of the basement not shure where she was going, as long as she didn't have to go back down there.  
Milk splashed onto the floor with the falling of a blue bowl that lacked cereal. "Great, look what happened" mumbled Xander. Crouching down he picked up the bowl and set it on the counter. He stared at the milk stain for a moment and glanced off to the side sighing. There wasn't anyone to blame the spill on. He back peddled when he went to stand up and Dawn stood infront of him rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Don't do that" he stated. "Don't do what?" she protested. "Nevermind," he snatched up a few paper towels and set them on the floor watching them soak with the fascination of a 3 year old. "Remember," Dawn commented lightly from the door to go back to her sisters room and leaned back "were going to go see Angel in a wile." With that said she left off down the hall of the hotel and to her room. "Oh joy" he finished.  
Angel stood in his office looking down at everyone in the city. A lot of people protested against the workday starting at 5 in the morning and he shrugged it off. Faith walked into the room and closed the door lightly behind her. He turned and looked at her as she casually walked over to his desk and sat on it leaning back. He found himself in a staring contest with her he was shure he was going to win.  
The trance was broken when she leaned forward and glanced outside leg coming up casually to rest on the desk. "So.when are they supposed to be here?" she started softly. "Around 11" came the reply. "Oh" was all she said. "So", she said wile glancing at him threw long thick lashes "your over her, right". Angel frowned, that sounded like she was pleading with him to say yes, even though she didn't need to. "yea." "good."  
Spike waltzed into the break room glancing at the people around him and smirked at them. Turning, he touched the tabletops lightly feeling the dull, plastic surface for a moment. Head whipping up he raised brow and commented with face interest. "Nice tables you got here," he glanced at the man in the corner of the room pulling pickles out of his make shift burger and let out a pondering hum. He knew the scrawny man didn't like him, ever since he went postal and almost killed him. No matter.  
Buffy cast a worried glance at willow as they both walked threw the halls of Wolfram & Heart, they all wanted the slayers head, well, most did. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come," she whined softly. Willow smiled at the blond slayer and squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. "Its not like he's going to bite your head off," Willow finished with a small shrug.  
  
Buffy nodded and let out a confident breath. It really would have helped if the others and not only Willow had followed threw and came here with her. Both Wiccan and slayers mouths touched the floor when they got a look at Angels secretary. "Harmony," that said she blinked as the blond vampire looked up at Buffy and smiled almost politely. "Hey Buffy." Willow griped Buffys shoulder implying she shouldn't start anything here. "Fine," hissed the slayer as he turned to Harmony and forced a smile. "Hey, Harm, could you tell Angel were here?" Beat. "Shure." Standing up she forgot about the ability to call him threw the inter-com and opened the door poking her head threw and let out a whispered 'ewww'.  
There was a mental image she could stand to not see for a very long time, maybe that's why the blinds were down so no one, even her, couldn't see into his office. Closing the door softly she turned back to the slayer and her red headed friend and leaned her back against the door. "He's a little.busy". "Doing what," chirped willow. Face faulting Harmony looked down and played with her finger nails busying herself with something else and tried to look serious about it. "Oh, you know.bossy stuff," feeling pleased with her response he wandered back to her desk and sat down leaning back in it. When Buffy was about to protest the blond vampire waved her hand motioning to the chairs about 20 ft. from her desk.  
Moaning softly Faith leaned up and away from Angel a bit smiling at him lazily. She sat atop him straddling his waist, hands clutching the soft fabric of his shirt. Wrinkling it in the process. He looked up at her as she leaned back down kissing him harder and rougher than the previous time, no appreciation for her lungs in the least. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her as close as he could possibly get her.  
Wesley walked down the stairs griping a coffee mug in his hand and a few files in his other hand looking horrified to see Buffy and Willow here so early, nearly a hour early. They hadn't seen him yet so he regained his composer and stood infront of them till they were aware of his presence. "You're a bit earlier than planned," he quipped before glancing at his watch scrunching his nose. Buffy smiled slightly and stood arms outstretched offering him a hug, one that he didn't return and dogged it with a array of questions. "Id think you'd be talking with Angel by now". As far as he knew, Angel didn't have any appointments, he turned to walk to the door ignoring there comments about how stiff he was. "He should be in" he paused eyes catching Harmony's out of the corner of his eyes as she shook her hands infront of her and held her palms together like praying and then slammed them on the table. For the poor demonstration, the Englishman got the message and frowned. He turned back to look at the guests and gave them a heavy smile.  
  
There short in know that but, how was it, ill gradually start doing longer and longer chapters but for now tell me what you think. And if you didn't like the whole F/A thing, well, to bad. I haven't decided what couples are going to be in here but what ever, and please check out my other story as soon as its posted, the new one. Ive allowed anonymous reviews now fyi.  
LaconicThought 


End file.
